


Superpowered Coffee Buddies

by Felinephoenix



Series: Parker Family Series [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 982 (MC2), Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Comfort, Cousins, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Secret Identity, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinephoenix/pseuds/Felinephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkdevil swears he's not trying to bribe Spider-Girl with coffee. He just wants to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superpowered Coffee Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Forgiveness challenge at Marvel Drabbles. Also wound up being the first of the May and Reilly stories in the series (and the first Kids Only story).

Spider-Girl pulled up her mask and let her lips touch the lid. Waited a whole, like, three seconds for a spider-sense tingle before taking a long sip and long look at her new Superpowered Coffee Buddy.

Darkdevil caught her look, rolled his eyes, and scowled. "I didn't do anything to your coffee."  
She took another sip. "You're still being weirdly nice to me today."

"I am not. They just gave me two cups at the coffee shop. I don't know, maybe the person in front of me forgot to grab theirs."  
"The person who just so happened to order the exact same thing you did?"  
"Yes."  
"An iced mocha latte grande with cinnamon and nutmeg?"  
"Ye... s."  
" _Uh-huh._ Look, you really don't need to lie to me, 'cause you're kind of horrible at it right now. So, Hornhead, what are you trying to bribe me with caffeinated goodness for?"  
"Never use the phrase 'caffeinated goodness' again, please. I'm _not_ trying to bribe you!"  
"I don't know." Sip. "This tastes like a bribe."

Darkdevil sighed and adjusted himself until he was perching, with his feet, on the railing. If she didn't know better, she'd almost think he was clinging to it. Weird. She'd have to ask him how he did that someday.

"So, what is it? Dating woes?"  
"...What? No!"  
"'Cause, you know, if you're having trouble that - which, no offense, would be no surprise - I know there's a few superpowered singles out there. Although, come to think of it, do you prefer, um-"

He shot her a horrified look. "Spider-Girl!"

"What? I'm making no assumptions, it's just that I don't think I've seen you shown interest in _anyone_ , so I wanted to make sure before I started naming nam-"  
"It's not about that!"  
"Then you'd better tell me what this is about or I'll keep annoying you until I finish my drink." Sip!  
"Hey, that's not fair. I paid for that."  
"Ha! I knew it wasn't an 'accident'. But, seriously, if you wanted me to just sip and shut up you should've bribed me with a smoothie."  
"I'll remember that next time."

Then he sighed, looked out at the skyline, and took a long sip of his drink. Looked back at her with some odd expression May couldn't quite figure out. After another sip, he spit it out. "It's Kaine. I - I need to apologize to Kaine."

"And you thought I could help you with this... why?"

There was a hint of a smile on his face. "You and your father seem to fight a lot of the time."

"Hey, Spider-Man is not my dad! Just because everyone assumes he's-"

Darkdevil gave her a Look. "Don't. I'm sure he appreciates it, but you're not fooling anyone. You talk like him. Dress like him. Fight like him. You're his."

"Elektra said the same thing."  
"Did she? Was that meant to prove me wrong, 'cause it's really not working."  
"You know, you're kind of annoying like Kaine. Is that why-"

She had the oddest feeling he was looking at her suit, not her, when he said. "Kaine's not my father."

"But... he's a friend. Sort of. And I need your help fixing this."  
"All right. But only because we're Superpowered Coffee Buddies now."


End file.
